Bringing In The New Year
by pullingbeckettspigtails
Summary: S4 AU – Rick has a plan to make Kate his first kiss of the year.


**Summary: S4 AU – Rick has a plan to make Kate his first kiss of the year.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me if you think this is a good idea."<p>

Martha glances up from the kitchen counter where she was pouring her next glass of alcohol to meet the eyes of her son, who undeniably looked much more panicked than he did when his New Year's Eve party had begun earlier that night. She scanned the room looking for the possible source of his problem, but she was only greeted with the same scene that she had saw moments earlier, multiple small groups of people scattered around their loft, NYPD officers, Castle's writing friends, Alexis' schoolmates, her acting students, among others.

Her blue eyes returned to him, "If you've had more than three glasses of this champagne you're serving, then I can say without hesitation that it isn't." She quipped, then took another small sip of the bubbly drink.

"I'm asking you even though I'm sure you've had more than three." He retorted back, but the jovial tone that is usually present in his voice when he makes comebacks to his Mother is worryingly absent.

"Touché." She replied with a flick of the hand, her gold bangles jingling loudly, "What's this idea of yours then?"

"I'm planning to kiss Kate at midnight."

Martha stays silent for a few beats, Rick squirming under her gaze as she thinks through the words he had blurted out so quickly.

"What if she doesn't want to be around her co-workers during your first _real_", (she included a one handed quotation mark gesture at the word 'real', Rick silently regretting the fact that he had told his mother about the 'distracting the guard' plan) "kiss?"

He's quick to step up, "They'll all be distracted by the countdown on the TV and everyone else, they won't really notice us."

Martha nods mutely, as if she's taking in the answer, before she springs out another question, "What if the Captain is here?"

Another speedy reply, "She declined my invitation, said she was ringing in the New Year with her family."

The redhead purses her lips, "What if she thinks it's just a drunken impulse?" She asks, knowing that many people use the New Year's countdown as an excuse to plant a kiss on their friends for a joke.

"I've only had one glass of champagne." He reasons, not mentioning the fact that it was liquid courage for him to calm his nerves. "This…" Castle brings up the glass he is holding in his right hand, "is one of the virgin mimosas that I made for Alexis and her friends."

"What if Kate brought someone else?" Martha asks quietly, almost feeling guilty for bringing up the mere possibility.

However, Rick answers unfazed, "I asked Lanie, she said that she and Kate both came alone together."

"What if Kate thinks it's cliché?"

A small smile brings itself onto Castle's face, making a change from the panic stricken look he was wearing previously, "I'm a writer, I think she's gotten used to clichés."

Martha racks her brain for more interrogating questions, but simply shrugs, "Well, you've certainly thought this through."

Her son nods, but still looks hesitant until she gives her final verdict.

"Go for it." She says with a teasing grin falling upon her red lips.

Castle almost looks taken aback, as if this wasn't the answer he was initially expecting, so Martha decides to explain it.

"You've spent almost four years pining over this woman. You see her every day. You've told her you love her." Rick looks down solemnly at that statement, his mind instantly recoiling back to that dreaded under the light sky and dark grass, "And I've seen the way she looks at you."

His eyebrows knit together in confusion, "And what does that mean?" He asks sceptically.

"It means that she's not going to reach for her gun when you make your move. And that's a start."

He manages to huff a chuckle at his Mother's words, a heavy weight being lifted from his chest.

"Thank you." He says earnestly, leaving a quick peck on Martha's cheek as he turns to return to the other guests.

* * *

><p>After hovering around the room and exchanging pleasantries with his visitors, he finds himself sitting on the couch, watching the TV in order to calm his nerves down a bit, given that it's only just past 9pm.<p>

However, the original intention is immediately eradicated from his mind as the laugh of his partner makes its way into his ear, making his head turn sharply in her direction.

She's wearing a sleek, black dress, a stark contrast from the myriad of sequins and glitter that most of the other women seem to be donning for the occasion. The dress is held only by a halter around her neck, allowing the porcelain skin of her shoulders to show, as well as a small amount of white showing through the tiny triangle sized cut out that hovers just below her collar bone. The fabric cinches in at the waist then flows down, the hem landing around the middle of her thigh.

She looks positively radiant, her cheeks rosy as a result of her half empty champagne glass, as she chats to Jenny, her loose brunette curls bouncing slightly as she laughs.

It's the laugh he loves to see. Not a small giggle, nor a chuckle hidden behind her closed lips. It's when she throws her head back, looking completely worry-free, small creases appearing around her hazel eyes, though they look more brown in the lighting of the loft.

He's still cataloguing Kate's beauty as he feels the couch cushions sink below him as someone sits next to him.

"You've got to quit staring at my woman."

Rick whips his head round, relieved to see Ryan beside him with a beer and a grin. He's about to clarify, but he realises that 'I was staring at Kate' doesn't seem like a good response. Though by the look on Kevin's face, he knows he's been caught out.

"She looks beautiful." Castle murmurs, his gaze once again moving over to the two women, Jenny reaching out her forearm to Kate to proudly display a silver bracelet that her lover had gifted to her on Christmas, the brunette seemingly enamoured by the jewellery as she compliments it.

Kevin isn't sure which of the two Castle is referring to, so he decides to go with the safe option, which also happens to be the truth.

"They both do."

* * *

><p>By ten-thirty, he's hovering by the snacks table. Rick's managed to talk to a couple of his writing friends, though the constant flurry of thoughts about their newest plot points only made him think of Nikki Heat, which once again brought his attention back to Kate. He had briefly gone over to Alexis, but he immediately recognised the look she had given him as the one he repeatedly showed his Mother once upon a time;<em> 'I'm with friends, and I'd like you to leave.'<em>

His fingers are hovering over the multiple filled bowls as he tries to determine what's safe to eat. He's been purposely avoiding the cheese and onion crisps, and now he's limited himself to only a couple of peanuts, lest they get stuck between his teeth.

While he's pondering over the food, he feels a presence behind him.

"This is a wonderful party."

He immediately recognises the soft voice behind the words and spins around, almost knocking over a bowl of Doritos. Kate raises her eyebrows at his reaction, but keeps the warm, comforting smile on her face.

His brain finally kicks into gear, "Thanks. You look amazing." He says earnestly.

Beckett looks down shyly at his words, her mind flitting back to the worry that she had experienced all afternoon as she rummaged through her wardrobe for hours, attempting to find a dress that managed to cover both the small circular scar between her breasts and the multiple lines that ran down her sides, and the helplessness she had felt when she had let out a few stray tears as Lanie picked up the clothes she had thrown across her room in frustration.

Once she breaks out of her reverie, she responds with a blush present across her features, "You look good too."

Her eyes sweep over his frame, from his dark navy shirt that is coupled with a skinny, red tie, to his black trousers that almost completely cover up his matching black Italian shoes.

"Thanks," He replies with a smile, "Alexis picked the tie." He comments, failing to mention the fact that she had also tied the fabric, since his hands were shaking, which only made her roll her eyes.

They fall into a small silence, Rick running his finger along the rim of his glass, bringing Kate's attention to it.

"Not going with the traditional champagne tonight, Castle?" She wonders aloud, his eyes widening as if he's been caught out.

He stammers through his reply, "I thought that something might happen. That I wanted to be totally present for."

Kate tilts her head at his remark, suddenly curious if the words were a direct message to her due to the fact that his eyes are downcast as he shifts from foot to foot. She opens her mouth to reply, but another voice pipes up before hers gets the chance to.

"Kate!" Lanie exclaims as she places her hands firmly on her friend's shoulders to steady herself, "You promised you'd dance with me!"

Beckett looks over at Castle to apologise for her slightly drunk companion, but again Lanie beats her to the chase, "Sorry for stealing your girl, lover-boy!"

Rick tries not to overthink those words as he watches the friends hover to the middle of the living room.

* * *

><p>He wipes his hands nervously on his thighs as he stands up from his position on one of the kitchen stools, glancing over at the crowd that has gathered in front of the TV to watch the countdown. He squints his eyes to look at the digits on the screen; 11:58.<p>

Rick cautiously shuffles through the people and makes his way over to Kate, who's still with Lanie who is whispering into her ear, though giggles interrupt her every word. As he approaches, the ME glances upwards to him, and immediately winks, then walks over to the other officers that are further to the right of the room.

Castle begins to panic, thinking that if a tipsy Lanie can see straight through his plan, then surely the Detective can. But Kate's eyes remain firmly planted on the TV as she smiles at the antics of the hosts.

He makes his presence known by stroking his hand soothingly down her back, relishing in the feel of the soft polyester fabric that meets his fingertips. Kate looks over to Rick, her mouth open slightly as if she's going to question his motive, but to his surprise, she simply smiles shyly and returns her focus to the screen in front of them.

Castle can hear the drunken shouts behind him, the loud laughter ringing through the packed loft, but all he can focus on is his companion as she takes a sip from her glass, and he can feel her heart thumping beneath his hand, slightly comforted by the fact that her heartbeat is almost as fast as his.

Suddenly, the crowd around him begin screaming the descent from 10 with their fists in the air, some jumping with each number.

In those few short seconds, he bites the inside of his cheek, licks his lips, and runs a swift hand through his hair, but nothing is helping to decrease the agitation that is shooting through his veins.

He hears the chorus of 'Happy New Year!' erupting from around him, and he knows it's now or never.

Kate has only just finished saying the three words of celebration when Rick's hand meanders up to her shoulder, and pushes her into him, capturing her lips. As an instant reaction, her free hand whips up to his neck, though her body still feels in shock at the sensation.

Suddenly, an unwanted thought crosses her mind as she thinks maybe Rick's just kissing her in the spur of the moment. Regretfully, she pulls away, but she manages a small laugh to hide her dismay.

He can tell that Kate's about to make a comment that will diffuse the situation, that will give them an out, that will keep them firmly placed in the cycle that they've been trapped in for four years. So without hesitation, he firmly grabs her waist and pulls her in again. And this time, she gets the message.

As their lips connect once more, Kate lifts both of her hands lift upwards to wrap around his neck, silently cursing the glass in her grasp that's preventing her from full contact. However, she still manages to avoid spilling the drink (thankfully) and strokes the short hairs at his nape as Rick skates his fingers up and down her sides, somehow narrowly missing the scars even though he has no previous knowledge of them.

Kate's certain she can hear the smug voices of her fellow officers from behind her, but as Castle's tongue slowly runs along her bottom lip, she can't bring herself to care. Instead, she moves infinitely closer, opening her mouth in an eager move so both of their tongues can collide softly and sweetly. They sway from side to side to their own rhythm, Rick relishing in the fact that he can feel Kate's lips upturning into a smile beneath his.

Not wanting to leave Kate in the dark about his sudden action, Castle remorsefully pulls apart just enough so their lips are no longer touching, but keeps his eyelids closed as he touches his forehead to Beckett's, the tip of his nose running along the length of hers as he slowly opens his eyes to find hers already staring up at him with a mixture of happiness, confusion and surprise.

He knows he should've planned an impressive speech for this moment, but his mind had been so preoccupied with the kiss, that he hadn't given a morsel of a thought into this.

Before he can stop himself, the five words stumble from his lips, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

He kicks himself inwardly for the juvenile sounding term, but to his relief, the woman in front of him is laughing, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth.

In any other circumstance over the past four years, she would've instantly rolled her eyes, or given a sarcastic retort, but she's so overwhelmed that she can't form any other reply than the one that is staring at her right in the face.

"Yes."

The word is a mere whisper, but she knows he's registered it when his grin increases tenfold. Instantaneously, he brings his mouth back to hers, his tongue swooping in to meet hers once again, this time with more confidence. Rick's arms move upwards to wrap securely around her shoulders, his warm fingers making contact with her cool skin, making her gasp silently, which in turn brings out a chuckle from him. Playfully, Kate chastises him with a light slap to the back of his head, though the action changes into her fingers curling into his locks of hair, smoothing them down once she's finished mussing them up.

Over the next few minutes, they can feel the others around them shifting back to their original places around the loft, but the two simply keep breaking apart then reattaching their lips, large grins emerging for the few seconds when they aren't connected.

From the kitchen, Martha wordlessly lifts up her glass to the new couple, wishing that the New Year will bring them joy and happiness (and knowing that it will).

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays!<strong>

**(Pssst, a review would be a greatly appreciated belated Christmas gift. Just saying.)**

**Lou xo**


End file.
